1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to switches and more particularly to a method and apparatus for fabricating an area actuated switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,851 entitled "Keyboard Switch Assembly having Foldable Printed Circuit Board, Integral Spacer and Preformed Depression-Type Alignment Fold" is typical of prior art keyboard switches and construction. The switch illustrated and described in the before-mentioned patent utilizes a sheet of flexible, nonconductive plastic which is preformed in a predetermined manner for supporting conductors running normally in an x and y direction as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 2 there is disclosed an insulating spacer 37 having spacer holes 37-1. The insulating spacer 37 is placed on top of bottom layer portion 30-5 and the top layer 30-4 is folded over insulating spacer 37-1 as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5. Therefore, when the top sheet is depressed by a human finger applied to the sheet, electrical contact is made through spacer holes 37-1. Pressure could be brought to bear at locations on sheet 30-4 (in FIG. 4) other than over spacer holes 37-1 and electrical contact would not be made; in other words, electrical contact is only made between the conductors on the top and bottom sheets where the top sheet conductors may be depressed through one of the insulating spacer holes 37-1. This type of keyboard requires an additional insulating layer with apertures located therein and is limited to contact being made at a point where the x and y conductors cross through an insulating spacer hole.